


Two Worlds

by Kithas



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Demons as OCs, Gen, I also wanted to include Strategos Six but oh well, Maybe Ava's new life, TITAN is a npc, The Ava's demon Hiatus Project, The hosts are actually players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Fact: Every fantasy setting improves when given a tabletop roleplay AU. And Ava's Demon is no different.





	Two Worlds

Nevy kneeled, mouth overflowing her mouth. She was tired, very tired. – This is it. – She mumbled, barely. Tuls tried to hold her, but her strength was almost gone. It would do nothing. – I'm sorry… I'm afraid I won't make it.  
The battle had cost the demons more that Wrathia wanted to admit. She was very powerful indeed, as her companions were, but the army they were up against won by numbers, and by sheer weaponry. The blue corridor was empty, there were no more enemies at sight, and the vengess decided they could rest a little before the Final Office. Catching her breath, she looked at her warriors. Her team. Pedri stood against the blue wall, scythe resting on his side, back on the wall. Also tired, also hurting. But his pride didn't allow him to show it. He didn't need to. The all knew.  
They also knew that it wasn't worse than what Nevy was going through. The holes in her body leaked white foam, and while Tuls tried to pull his branches to try and heal her, it was clear that it was in vain. – I'm sorry… - She whispered to Wrathia, who bent down to reach her. – I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused. For my doubts in you, for my doubts in the mission…  
\- It's okay. – Wrathia calmly answered. – You did enough. Your water carved enough for us to get through, and now we all will end what we started together. – She hugged her warrior tenderly. She usually didn't show it, but even Wrathia had her soft side. – Everyone will know what you've done. We will carry your memories to our new world, Nevy.  
\- I'm sorry for doubting you… - Nevy gasped, bubbles fleeing her breath. – My Empress… My master… My friend.  
And her hand went limp. Wrathia got up, not bothering to see how her warrior's body turned into foam once more.  
\- It happened again… - Tuls muttered, covering his head with his hands. – Again… Ranunculae, Nevy… I won't see you anymore…  
\- Stop whining like a baby. – Let out Wrathia, looking through the empty hallway. – It won't change a damn thing. If you want to do something, if you want to make her lives worth living, come with me. – Her cold rage contrasted with her wild body heat, threatening to melt even her armor. – Come with me, and together we will show that son of a bitch how wrong he was in messing with us. - She looked at the warriors, apparently calm but with red eyes beaming with fury.  
\- It's okay… - Tuls got up too, less passionate about vengeance but with the same determination in his branches. – They are coming by the way. The tracking leaves within Star, Heart and Moon are getting near.  
\- Fine. – Pedri said, looking in the direction they were heading. – Last time, he got us by surprise. But this time we're prepared. This time will be different.  
This time, it would be the end of the war. Anything or anyone in their path, would be destroyed. They would burn everything, and everyone connected with that bastard; Wrathia was sure of it.

\- But that is a story for another day. – The Master got up from the chair, smiling at the rest of the circle. – Next Saturday.  
\- Ugh, it was just getting interesting! – Whined Ava, moving her character sheet around. Before her, in the center of the round table, the demons representing their characters stood in the centre of the maze designer by the Master. – Couldn't we just keep going a little? Just until the big bad shows up? – The "Final Office" chamber was just before their characters.  
\- Seriously, Ava? – Maggie complained, too, crossing her arms. – You just couldn't wait from the others? They're not absent because they want to, you know? Unlike you, people actually have lifes outside this thing.  
\- Okay, okay, settle down. – As always, Gil tried to put an end to the situation, something that was so a normal occurrence to the group that Odin just rolled his eyes back and sighted, toying with his pipe while looking at the game.  
\- I only wanted you to get to the better place before going… - Ava was saying to Gil. – I don't know, get a look at the Big Bad just before having to go…  
\- I… I kinda have already seen the Big Bad, you know? I was shown before, when I joined you guys. I had to invent a backstory…  
\- Yeah, but why are these stupid entrance exams in a Saturday? – Complained Maggie, who lowkey also wanted him to stay. – And why do you have to move out of town for college?

Glad they were already missing him, Gil patted Maggie in the head, making her blush. – Don't be sad for me, okay? I'm just at a two-hour drive from here. And I'll still have time before actual semester starts, so…  
Gil stood up still smiling, and also said goodbye to Odin, who summed it up with a nodding, and to the Master. – I'm so sorry I can't be here next Saturday… - He said. – It will sure be a great ending like it's been a great campaign. – I had also been a long one, thought Gil while looking at the table. That basement had seen a lot of development in their characters and teamwork on the last months, and Gil was actually a bit sad he had to end it. – Listen, could I… Could I keep Nevy?  
\- What? – The Master looked at the table and gave him the character sheet. – Dude, you already do. You created her, remember? I have a lot more sheets in the box…  
\- I mean… - Gil took the figurine of his character, who strangely had the same blue hair and pink horns he imagined the first time. – I want to keep her. I know it's not alive and it wont talk to me or anything, but… It could be a nice memory.  
\- The Master smiled again and looked at the table with the character figures. Somehow, even after starting as normal role-playing figures, they all had horns and were each one on their own themes. Showing their true colors, maybe. – Well… You'll need it for future campaigns, don't you?  
Finally, Gil finished gathering up his belongings and saying goodbye to everyone. They would actually see each other through the week, a few days until next Saturday, but it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be the same.

\- I found it! – Ava lifted the dice from the place where that sneaky bastard had fell in the campaign. Gil had already gone home, and so had Odin. Maggie hurried her up, but Ava knew they were still plenty on time for the bus.  
\- Okay, okay… - The Master smiled. – I said it was due to next Saturday… But, do you really want to know how the Big Bad actually is?  
\- Umm… - Ava doubted, looking at Maggie, thinking about the last time she rushed things. But, for some reason, now Maggie didn't seem as upset as when Gil and Odin where there.  
\- Okay, okay. – The Master stood up and walked to the closet, clearly enjoying the attention received. Opened the closed, and patted a strange shape covered by a sheet. – Here it is. Behold, mortals… - Taking the sheet, the Master revealed the blue figure, sword at hand, shiny helmet, and the worst of all, several orders of magnitudes bigger than their own characters. - ¡The great  _TITAN_ , conqueror of worlds!


End file.
